


向日葵队长与冬日战士

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	向日葵队长与冬日战士

雪花悠悠地飘落下来，在空中打着好看的旋儿，最后静静地贴着窗户躺下，堆起一小堵雪白的墙。

Bucky坐在窗户边上，凝望着窗外白茫茫的一片。其实他不怎么看得到外边的东西，房里比屋外要暖和，窗户上雾蒙蒙的，遮蔽了他的视线。

Bucky眨眨眼睛，勾起唇角，伸出右手在窗户上笨拙地摸了几下，画出一个五角星。他看着那个五角星，歪着脑袋想了想，又在旁边画了一个一模一样的——其实并不是一模一样，他给这一个五角星“上了色”。

当Steve端着刚烤好的芝士蛋糕从厨房里出来的时候，正好看到Bucky“凃”完了五角星的最后一笔。

“Masterpiece！”Steve走到Bucky身边摸了摸他的头，盯着那两颗星赞叹。

“你是在夸五角星还是在夸我？”Bucky抬起头，望进Steve蔚蓝如海般的眼睛。

“Both。”Steve眯起眼睛笑了，“来吃蛋糕吗？你都念叨一个星期了。”

“我没有。那可是我上周一说的。”Bucky嘟着嘴，露出些不满意的模样，“可你现在才做。”

“你要知道我这两周为了芝士蛋糕已经弄坏三个烤箱了.....我还是对着教程一步一步来的.....”Steve回想起了自己做蛋糕的惨痛经历，鼻子里仿佛又涌进了烧焦的味道。

“我知道啦。”Bucky懒洋洋地应付。这次的蛋糕应该做的很成功，浓浓的香味儿几乎是勾着他走到餐桌跟前的。

“味道怎么样？”Steve紧张地盯着Bucky叉起一块蛋糕塞进嘴里，目光紧紧地黏在他的身上。Bucky被他盯得有点不好意思，把头扭到另一边，结果Steve也跟着他移动，身体抵着桌子的边缘。Bucky又把头转过来，Steve也随着他退了一步。总之，不论Bucky怎么动，Steve都会适时地调整自己，使Bucky被蛋糕塞得鼓鼓的腮帮子片刻不离他的视线。

几个来回过后，Bucky终于忍不住了：“Steve......不是我说你....你是向日葵吗？！成天盯着我打转，看够了没啊？”

他说这话的时候嘴里还满满的都是蛋糕，好在Steve听懂了他在讲什么。

“那你就默认你是我的太阳了。”Steve倒不生气，结果是Bucky被他这句话噎到，瞪大了眼睛半天说不出话来。

“你....你从哪儿学来的这种蠢不拉几的情话！”Bucky白了他一眼，嚼蛋糕嚼得更大声了。

“别管我是从哪儿学来的，总之对你有效就成！”Steve瞟了一眼窗户上那两颗一黑一白的五角星，目光回落到餐桌上，“看来蛋糕味道不错。可惜只做了这么小一个，下次做个大的。”

“要来点吗？”Bucky叉起最后一小块蛋糕伸到Steve鼻子底下。

“乐意效劳。”Steve张开嘴，Bucky却把手一缩，迅速将蛋糕塞进自己嘴里，令Steve咬了个空。

嘎嘣一声响。

“Bucky.......你......”

“什么事？”Bucky意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，用无辜的眼神看向Steve。

“我得说.....今天咱们晚饭还没着落。”Steve用同样无辜的眼神回应他，顺便耸耸肩。

“.....什么？”

“家里没东西吃了。刚刚仅剩的一点储备粮也被你吃光了。”

“..........我记得你不是买了很多牛肉吗？”

“你忘了前几天Natasha和Clint他们过来说要帮我们改善伙食，结果他们捣鼓完了所有的牛肉，并且把吃剩的打包带走，说是帮我们清理掉了剩余的饭菜。”

“......如果我没记错的话也许鸡肉幸免于难？”

“那是我们几百年前买的......”

“不，没那么久，我记得是10个月前。”

“那也变质了好吗....我昨天已经把它扔掉了......”

“.......我们还有什么....啊对了，实在不行的话勉强一下吃羊肉？虽然我不太喜欢。”

“就算你这么说.....可我们确实连羊肉也没有了，自从你上次说你不爱吃羊肉以后我就再也没碰过超市里的羊肉了....就算是促销我也不买。”

“.....真有你的Steve......”Bucky懊恼地往后捋了捋头发，“那咱们现在怎么办？出去买？”他透过窗户上那颗被他“涂黑”的五角星看到了外边，雪下得很大。

“如果你愿意的话。”

仅仅几分钟后，Steve和Bucky就完全违背了他们出门的初衷。

Bucky根本没心思去什么超市，更没心情去买东西，他吃芝士蛋糕吃得饱饱的，只是想出去玩雪而已。

完全恢复记忆的Bucky已经不再畏惧寒冬，有时候他还会拿冬日战士的名号开几个玩笑，比如，他现在正捏着一个雪球站在不远处，对准Steve的脸就砸了过去。

Steve灵活地一侧身，雪球擦着他的鼻尖刷过去，啪的一声打在树上。

“这力道真够大的，Bucky。”Steve心有余悸地看了看那团牺牲在树上的雪球，“你还真是不客气啊。”

“那当然。美国队长，你敢接受冬日战士的雪仗挑战吗？”Bucky转眼间又捏好了一个更大的雪球，在右手上抛起又落下，“公平起见，我只用右手和你打！”

“得了吧Bucky！”Steve也不甘示弱起来，直接从地上抄起一团雪二话不说就往Bucky的方向一扔，Bucky迅速屈膝躲了过去。“公平起见，这次我不用盾牌！”

“嘁，那好，咱俩扯平了！”Bucky将身体隐藏在一座小雪堆后边，“不过你可别忘了，Steve，我可是‘冬日战士’，冬天可是我胜利的专场！”

“别说大话，Bucky，美国队长可是冬日战士的克星。”Steve在雪中悄悄地挪动，用四倍的听力捕捉Bucky的气息。

“哼，少来，是谁说我是他的太阳的，嗯？向日葵队长？”Bucky不满地哼哼，将准备好的一大堆雪球放在脚边，伏在小雪堆后边准备发动进攻。

Bucky将头探出小雪堆一点，目光迅速扫过四周的每一个点。

白皑皑的一片，连脚印都没有。

Bucky皱了皱眉，手中的雪球被硬生生地捏碎了一个，他又重新捞起一个在手里掂量着。

Steve......？人呢？

他警觉起来，追寻的目标脱离了视线范围，这令他不安。

“你说的没错Bucky。”熟悉的声音在身后响起，Bucky猛地一惊，转身时却落进一个温暖的怀抱。

“向日葵从来都是跟着太阳走的，不是吗？”Steve轻轻拍掉Bucky棕色头发上的雪花，“向日葵队长也总是会跟着冬日战士。”

“噢真该死Steve.....你是怎么找到这儿的！”Bucky有点儿不开心，又有点儿开心，他还想说些讽刺向日葵队长的话，却忍不住“阿嚏”一声在Steve的怀里直接打了个打喷嚏。

“真糟糕....”Bucky吸了吸鼻子，想抬手抹抹脸，却发现手几乎已经冻僵了，抬都抬不起来。

“Bucky？”Steve连忙拉开一点距离，小心翼翼地捧着Bucky被冻得通红的脸，“你冷吗？......看吧，都是你要打雪仗，还偏用右手，不冷才怪！”

“怪我咯。”Bucky稍稍偏了偏脑袋，笨拙地挪动着手试图捅进荷包里去，却发现这衣服压根儿没荷包。

“.......给你。”Steve把大衣解开，从里边的口袋中掏出一个有点厚的东西，虽然包装简陋但是看得出来是新的，上边还写着大大的“G.Love”。

“......我知道这是手套，你不用特意在上边标明。”Bucky装作没好气儿地嘟哝，任由Steve沉默地将手套戴在他的右手上，好吧，说实话，确实暖和了不少。

“左手？”Steve征求他的意见。

“你戴着吧，我不会冷的。”Bucky强忍住再打一个喷嚏的冲动，故意吐出一口白气，朝Steve坏笑。

Steve叹了口气，听话地将手套戴在左手上，然后牵起Bucky戴着同款手套的右手：“回家吧？”

“还是家里暖和！”刚一到开门Bucky首先就冲了进去， 把自己摔进软软的沙发里。

“Bucky....天哪，你的鞋子怎么湿透了？”Steve拧着眉毛提起Bucky湿淋淋的鞋子。

“哦，大概是之前觉得穿鞋踩在雪地里的声音太响了怕被你发现，所以潜伏到小雪堆的一路上我都没穿鞋。——阿嚏！”Bucky轻松地道出了事实，后果就是他这次没憋住，喷嚏跑出来了。

“你.....”Steve无奈地扶住了额头，“你真是.....你居然还能走得动路，我真佩服你，冬日战士！”

“嗯哼，不胜荣幸，向日葵队长。”Bucky甩掉黏在脚上的袜子，双手抱膝坐在沙发上，他的脚确实冷得厉害，他挺想动动脚趾，可惜没什么知觉。

“别着凉了Bucky。”Steve瞥见他丢在一旁的袜子，走到他旁边，但并没有坐下。

“没事儿Steve。”Bucky若无其事地挥挥手，却还是忍不住打了个寒战。

“看吧。”Steve叹了口气，脱掉手套搓了搓手，在Bucky面前单膝跪下。

“哇哦，Steve，你这是干什么？”Bucky被他突如其来的举动吓了一跳，“求婚吗？”

“......”Steve哭笑不得，温柔地将手覆在Bucky冰凉的双脚上，热度的传输让Bucky轻微地颤抖了一下，小声地发出舒服的赞叹。“总有一天我会的，Bucky，但在此之前，我可不想看到你被冻傻。”

“你才被冻傻了呢Steve！”Bucky狠狠地瞪了这个不识好歹的家伙一眼。

“冻得再傻我也是向日葵队长，也会跟着我的冬日战士。”Steve的眉眼间都是笑意，他悄悄把手挪到Bucky的脚底，轻轻托着他的脚。

“......噢混蛋Steve.....”Bucky咬着牙涨红了脸，以前明明应该是他的情话功力更胜一筹，可如今他却被曾经那个呆板的小个子给弄得说不出话来。

“你.....你不饿吗？没东西吃了。今天的晚饭.....”Bucky只好硬着头皮试图将话题转移开。

“我不饿。”Steve站起来，身体前倾，凑近Bucky，顺势在他的脸颊上偷了一个吻，又迅速退回到之前的姿势，用热乎乎的手温暖着他冰凉的双脚。“刚吃了最后的存粮，感觉不错。”

“.......”Bucky再没有力气反驳他了。士别三日当刮目相看，如今Steve的情话技能已经接近满点，曾经的Barnes中士大概也要甘拜下风啦。

他侧过头避开Steve的目光，正巧看到那被他放在身边的手套。

手套上写着“G.Love”。

Bucky突然就明白了，那并不是什么牌子或者标签，更不是品名。

“我猜这是你送我的圣诞礼物——订做的？”Bucky眯起眼睛，将手套拿过来戴在手上，很暖和。

Steve没作声，只是点头作为回应。

Bucky也没再说话，他抬起头看窗户上那两颗星，它们已经重新被埋在水雾里，但痕迹依稀可见。他笑起来，感受着从脚底一直蔓延到全身的热度，吻了吻手套上的那行字。

“G.Love”。

“Steve Grant Rogers. Love”。

“Love from Steve Grant Rogers. To James Bucky Barnes.”

=====END====


End file.
